Raid on the Psi Disrupter (Patriot's Blood)
United Earth Directorate |side2= Stukov's Elite Guard |side3= Kerrigan's Swarm |commanders1= Admiral Gerard DuGalle Lieutenant Samir Duran (defected mid-battle) Unnamed captain |commanders2= Vice Admiral Alexei Stukov |commanders3= Queen Sarah Kerrigan Consort Duran |forces1=UED Commando Force *Marines *1 Ghost **Samir Duran (defected mid-battle) *Medics *''Goliath''-class combat walkers (hijacked) *T-280 space construction vehicles (hijacked) |forces2=Stukov's Elite Guard *1 officer **Alexei Stukov *Marines *Firebats *Ghosts *Medics *''Goliath''-class combat walkers *T-280 space construction vehicles *Scientists, engineers and pilots |forces3=2 different broods *Zerglings *Hydralisks *Ultralisks *Defilers *Infested Terrans |casual1=Not significant |casual2=Heavy; disbanding of Stukov's Elite Guard |casual3=Most of zerg minions either neutralized or escaped |battle= }} The Raid on the Psi Disrupter was a battle which resulted in the death of Vice-Admiral Alexei Stukov and betrayal by Samir Duran. History Admiral Gerard DuGalle didn't seem distressed by Duran's poor tactics during the previous battle; he was, instead, distracted by Stukov's actions. Vice Admiral Alexei Stukov had traveled to Braxis, where he has transported the Psi Disrupter, against DuGalle's orders. The device was not yet active. Stukov was DuGalle's oldest, dearest friend, but he seemed to have turned traitor. Duran diplomatically convinced DuGalle that Stukov was a traitor who rebuilt the Psi Disrupter in order to sabotage DuGalle's mission, and there was only one thing to be done. DuGalle, shaken, ordered Duran to deal with Stukov. Duran brought a small force of UED marines to the Psi Disrupter, and upon discovering that the main door was locked detailed them to breach it with an explosive device. Once the area was secure, noncombatant UED medics arrived to treat Duran's wounded. They accompanied Duran and his troops thereafter. The marines followed Duran deeper into the installation, bantering (and killing Stukov's troops) along the way. They eventually extracted information from unwilling civilians on how to find Stukov in the complex, and then killed them. They discovered goliaths in the repair bay, and were able to commandeer some of them. They also forced an SCV engineer to repair the goliaths for them. Finally Duran confronted Stukov. Duran said he was here to terminate Stukov's command. Stukov responded that he was not surprised and that he knew what it was that Duran was there to terminate. Duran then shot Stukov, using a different weapon from his canister rifle, and vanished. As Stukov lay dying, he told DuGalle that Duran was the real traitor. Only the Psi Disrupter could defeat the zerg, said Stukov, but Duran tried to keep it from DuGalle. Duran allowed the zerg to overrun the UED on Aiur, even though they had the fugitives Mengsk and Raynor in their grasp, and even now he manipulated DuGalle into killing Stukov when he activated their best hope of defeating the zerg. Stukov even claimed that Duran might be infested by the zerg and may have been for a long time. His last words to DuGalle were to save the Disrupter no matter what, so that his death would not be in vain. DuGalle was convinced by this emotional scene and tried to locate Duran, but he had vanished. Then the computer announced that the Psi Disrupter's power core had been set to overload. DuGalle commented that this was Duran's work, and asked Stukov's troops to join him. Together they headed to the override terminal and prevent the device from self-destructing. Unfortunately, the computer detected a breach into the installation and multiple zerg signals within the Psi Disrupter, and a marine commented that they have a major infestation problem. DuGalle saw this as evidence that Duran really was infested. The invading zerg would present a considerable obstacle to overriding the self-destruct. The troops fought their way past the zerg, at one point taking over the internal security autocannons and using them to shred the invaders. However, they were faced with a wave of zerg near the core computer. The UED troops won a hard-fought victory and manually overrode the overloading power core. DuGalle announced a great victory. He would activate the Psi Disrupter, keep it running around the clock, and would also leave a garrison to defend it. He could not leave many soldiers there, though, as his mission required him to travel to Char to claim the second Overmind itself.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Patriot's Blood (in English). 1998. References Category: Brood War battles